Between What's Right and What's Meant To Be
by BreakEven01
Summary: AU/AH Bella feels like she is in a rut even though she has a pretty great life and great friends. But when Edward Masen moves to town she starts feeling things she has never felt. Only problem what about her boyfriend Jake? E/B, with a little J/B.
1. Preface

**I own nothing except the plot to this fic, Stephenie Meyer owns everything else.**

**I do wish i owned Edward though.**

**This is rated T but there is a very good chance there will be a few chapters of M later on.**

* * *

**Preface**

The sun was already setting when my feet finally reached the warm sands of the beach. My heart was beating in my chest so hard I felt as if I couldn't breath and every inch of my palms were dripping with sweat. This was it, after this there was going to be no turning back. I had no idea why I was all of a sudden nervous, an hour ago I was fine but right now at this exact second I found it hard to even keep a coherent thought in my head. Everything seemed so muttled, how I got here, how all of this started.

_I should just turn around and go home._

Then I saw him. His messy hair blowing in the wind as he sat on the beach facing the wide ocean in front of him, waiting for me to show. It was in this moment that the haze that had been over my mind finally raised and I remembered I was here for him, and only him. The man I loved.

So I closed my eyes, took one last deep breath, and walked toward him.


	2. One Day

I own nothing but the plot to this fic, Stephenie Meyer owns everything else.

Each title to the chapters are going to be songs that i listened to while writing the chapter so i suggest you listen to them.

* * *

**One Day**

Here we go again.

Everyday here seemed to drag on and on, not only did time seem to move at a rate that made snails seem fast but the rain seemed to be in this cycle of never ending-ness. But that was life in Forks, no dry grass, no blue skies, no sun. I had been living here for the past two years but somehow I just can't seem to get used to the constant rain and cloud cover, but after living in Arizona could you really blame me for having trouble adjusting.

As I pulled up to the same familiar brick building with the sign out front that read "Forks High School" I couldn't help but wish it was two years ago and I was pulling into the modern fenced in high school back in Phoenix. At least when I lived there things didn't seem to move in and out of the same routine everyday. Get up, go to school, go home, cook food for me and my dad, then do homework, go to sleep, then get up and do it all over again. I felt this way every morning, it had also become apart of the usual routine but that feeling of course only lasted a moment as I saw the happy smiling faces of my four best friends.

"Late as usual Swan." Emmet called out from next to his jeep where he, his sister Alice, his girlfriend Rosalie, and her brother and Alice's boyfriend Jasper all stood every morning.

I smiled at them as I got out of my car and headed toward them, "Well not everyone can be here an hour early just so they can get the same parking spot every singe day." I replied.

"She's got you there Em," Rosalie said as she snaked her arm around Emmett's waist.

"Better to always be early then to be late is my motto." Emmett said.

"Interesting I'll have to remember to tell mom that next time you are out past curfew because you are doing god knows what with Rose." Alice said as she grabbed her bag off the hood of the jeep and looped one of her arms through Jasper's arm and the other through mine and started toward the school. Emmett and Rose fallowed close behind as we made our way inside the small, slightly crowded school building.

"You do that little sis then I will be forced to tell mom and dad what some of your "study dates" with Jasper actually in tales." Emmett threatened.

"Hey don't pull me into this." Jasper added quickly. I had to laugh, poor little quiet Jasper, he was always pulled into these little arguments between Alice and Emmett.

"You wouldn't." Alice said stopping in the middle of the hall looking at Emmett.

"Oh I wouldn't would I?"

"Emmett that is so not funny." Alice's voice raised.

"Do you hear me laughing?"

I opened my mouth to tell them to chill when I felt two arms snake around my waist and the light, happy voice that could only belong to Jacob Black, my boyfriend, whisper in my ear.

"Hey."

I spun around in his arms and smiled, "Hey to you too." I leaned forward and placed a light kiss on his lips.

"How was your night?" he asked as we pulled away.

"Perfectly fine, yours?" I replied.

"Nothing special. I missed you though" he said leaning in to kiss me again but not before another voice interrupted the moment.

"Mine was fantastic, thanks for asking." Emmett stated. I rolled my eyes and smiled lightly and looked over at Emmett just as Rose reached over and slapped him across the head. "Ow."

"Well that's what you get for being a sarcastic idiot." Rose said just as the warning bell rand, "well I guess we will see you guys later." she said as she grabbed Emmett and started toward class with Jasper, who had quickly kissed Alice goodbye, following closely behind.

"See ya." I called after them then turned back to Jake, "and I will see you at lunch." I smiled and gave him a long goodbye kiss, well as long as I could with Alice standing there looking at her watching as if trying to tell me we were going to be late. It's not that Alice didn't like me and Jake together its just she wasn't the biggest Jacob fan. But he made me happy so she usually stayed quiet about it, that is unless we were making her late to English class.

"Till lunch." Jake smiled and let his arms fall off my waist, "Take care of her for me Ali? Make sure she doesn't break her head open or something." Jake joked.

"Haha Bella is a big klutz, very funny." I said sarcastically, "Later Jake." with that both Alice and I headed toward our English class. We took our usual seats in the back of the class.

"Let's go to the mall, after school." Alice said as she got her book out of her backpack. "I'm in the mood for a splurge."

I laughed lightly, "What else is new? Don't you always want to shop?" I asked.

"Only on the days that the sun rises and falls."

I smiled, "Well I can't today, I have to get home right after school."

Alice rolled her eyes, "Now it's my turn to ask, what else is new. I mean seriously do you ever do anything after school?"

"Alice you know what Charlie is like, overprotective and all." I explain for what felt like the millionth time. Charlie was chief of police here in Forks and he had strict rules, he always needed to know where, when, and who I went out with and he liked it when I gave him at least a day's warning ahead of time.

"Bella when are you going to stop using that excuse and just admit you wont go out because you don't want to go out not because your dad forces you to stay home." Alice retorted.

I sighed, she always could read me like an open book, but I wasn't going to let her know that, "Have you met my dad? The man has a gun locked and loaded at all times and comes into my room at least twice before he goes to sleep to make sure I'm still there, that I haven't snuck out. If I even could, I mean for all I know the window is bolted shut."

"Excuses, excuses." Alice sighed as the class was called to order.

She was right, as always. Even though Charlie was extremely overprotective I was almost glad for it. I mean I loved my friends and I know I'm lucky to have them and Jacob but apart of me always felt out of place with them. Rose and Alice love shopping and gossiping about Emmett and Jasper. And Emmett, Jasper, and Jake loved sports and cars and all those guy things. I love reading, and music, and art which none of those are things that my friends or boyfriend really enjoy. I think Jake called reading a useless waste of time for people whose TV's are broken.

I feel like I'm never going to actually fit in no matter what.

That's when the door opened and _he_ walked in.

* * *

A/N So what do you think? Good? Bad? What?

BTW the song used as the chapter title is sung by Simple Plan.


	3. Stranger

I own nothing, but if i did i wouldn't share Edward with anyone.

Song of the chapter: Stranger - Secondhand Serenade (I LOVE THAT SONG!!)

* * *

**Stranger**

It all happened in slow motion, the door opening, the first step he took into the class, the swoosh of the door closing behind him as he looked over the class and then over at Mr. Berty. He was… wow. With bronze hair that stuck up in peculiar places and strong toned arms that were noticeable from the rolled up sleeves of his white shirt that hugged, what could only be described as the perfect body that ever existed, in all the right places.

But those were the last things I noticed about him. The things I noticed first were things that no one else in this room probably even gave a second glance to. His mouth, it wasn't turned up in a smile as some new kids faces did as a way to distract away from the awkwardness to walking into their first class late. And his eyes. God his eyes. They were the first things I noticed as he scanned the room looking for an empty spot. They were made of the most intense green I had ever seen in my life. A green that almost matched the outside world that surrounded us. They had a darkness about them though, almost a tortured pain, pretty much giving off the feeling he did not want to be here, not just in this class but in this town in general. Which I couldn't blame him, who would seriously _want_ to live here in Forks?

He started to walk down the aisle of desks to the only empty desk in the whole class which just happened to be right in front of me. There were whispers all around the room. Every eye seemed to be on this boy, no this _man_, who seemed to not pay any attention to anyone, he just ignored the voices and kept heading toward the seat in front of me.

He stopped next to the empty desk and looked down at it then raised his eyes to meet mine.

"May I?" his voice, so velvety and smooth, asked me.

"Uh… yeah go right ahead." I answered, giving him a small smile. He just gave a light nod and slid into the desk placing his backpack on the back of his chair.

I felt a small hand hit me on the arm, I looked over at Alice. She just mouthed the words "WOW" to me and started to giggle lightly. I blushed slightly and just shrugged my shoulders and then faced back forward, trying to pay attention to Mr. Berty and not on the back of the new guys head.

_Get it together and pay attention._

Not soon enough the bell finally rang. I shot up out of my seat and started heading toward the door so fast that I accidentally hit the leg of desk and began to fall over. I closed my eyes waiting for the pain of the floor to reach me, but it never came. Instead two arms sprung forward and grabbed me before I hit the floor.

"You ok?" his voice reached my ears as he set me up straight but letting his arms fall from my waist just yet.

I blushed deeply, "Yeah I'm all good," his arms fell back to his sides "Thank you."

"No problem." he shrugged his shoulders and turned to grab his backpack.

"I'm Bella by the way. Bella Swan." I blurted out.

He turned to look at me with a slight smile on his face, "That was straight forward." he laughed lightly. I blushed even deeper. _Smooth Swan, real smooth. _He threw his backpack over his shoulder, "I'm Edward Masen."

I knew I had heard that last name before, "Masen?" I thought about it then it hit me, "Oh your dad is the new doctor that moved here from someplace out east right?" Charlie had mentioned something about the Masen's at dinner last night.

He nodded, "Yeah that's my dad." he said as we headed out the door where Alice was waiting for me. As we reached Alice who was leaning against the door with a smile on her face Edward stopped and looked over at her then back at me awkwardly, "Well I guess I'll see you around." he said then ducked out of the room with out another word.

I couldn't help but watch him gracefully walk down the hall.

_wow._

Then the sound of Alice's giggles pulled me out of my trance. I looked over at her trying to hide my embarrassment of watching Edward.

"What?" I asked.

"Someone has a crush." Alice teased as we headed down the hallway.

My eyes went wide, "What? Me?" I couldn't believe what she was accusing, "Uh I don't know where you have been for the past couple of year Alice but I have a boyfriend, tall, cute, unbelievably sweet, his name is Jacob. Any of this ringing any bells?" I asked.

"I know, and I'm not saying there is anything wrong with you having crush on someone I mean everyone has a crush on someone sooner or later. Doesn't mean you don't love Jake any less." Alice explained, " mean I'm sure Jake has had a crush on someone else at some point."

"Oh wow thank that makes me feel great." I said sarcastically.

Alice rolled her eyes, "Chill Bella it's not a big deal, all of the girls in that classroom were crushing on him and almost half of them already have boyfriends. I mean I know I was and Jasper and I have been going out since the seventh grade. It's no big thing as long as you don't act on it." she said as she turned he corner and headed for her next class.

I just stood there shaking my head, she was unbelievable. How could she think I had any kind of feelings for a guy I just met not even an hour ago? A guy I had barely spoken 2 words to. No, all my feelings belong to Jake and that's how it's always been, and how it always will be.

* * *

What do you think? Good? Bad? Horrible? Should i just stop writing al together and hang my head in shame? Review please!!

I think we all know Bella is lying to herself.

In the next chapter i'm going to get more into the Bella/Jacob relationship, it's deeper then it may seem.

Just so everyone know though I'm very Team Edward so even though i will be writing a lovey dovey side to J/B this is still going to be an E/B fic all the way.


	4. Don't I Have A Heart?

**Hey All!! Sorry it took me a while to post this but my laptop was sent in to get fixed, the video card got messed up or something. anyway here is the next part. **

**BTW Sorry for some grammar mistakes i didn't get the chance to read over this chapter.  
**

**Declaimer: Sadly, I own nothing**

* * *

**Don't I Have A Heart**

By lunch all anyone could talk about was Edward. Everyone wanted to know where he was from, why he came here, and most importantly, was he single? I had tried to tune them all out but by 3rd period the non-stop babbling about him had gotten on my last nerve.  
I thought the lunch bell would be my release but when I walked into the lunch room I could still hear the mummers going around the cafeteria only it was now heightened because everyone that had been talking about him were all in one place.  
As I headed across the long room to my usual table with Jacob, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie I swear I could hear Jessica Stanley whisper to her table, "She's the one who talked to him." I rolled my eyes and picked up my pace.  
"Hey Bells." Jacob greeted me happily as I set my tray down next to him. He was leaning back on his chair with one foot on the edge of the table top, holding him in that position.  
"Hey you," I smiled and leaned over to him and gave him what was suppose to be a quick kiss until Jake put his hand on the back of my head and deepened it. I smiled even wider as we kissed and then pulled back as I heard one of our friends "clear their throat".  
"So, anyway as I was saying before those two began their reenactment of Last Tango in Paris," Rosalie giving me a small smile then looking back at everyone else, "The party starts at 7 on Friday and doesn't end until late." she was talking about her birthday party which was one of the only times a year I actually went to a party, and I was dreading it. The party meant one whole day of nothing but shopping, then another whole day of just getting ready and then the party. Alice and Rose were like Nazi's when it came to making me have to wear a dress.  
"Shopping trip on Thursday?" Alice asked hopeful to me. I looked at her for a moment then sighed and just nodded, that's when the squealing started, "YES!" Alice reached over and gave me a tight hug then started to plan outfits with Rose. I tried to look like I was interested in the clothing talk but it just wasn't working.  
I looked own at my small tray of food that I was just picking at with a fork for he 6th time in the last 5 minutes, that's when I heard Jacob lean over and whisper softly, "Have I told you how much I love you today?"  
I blushed deeply, "No I don't think you have."  
I giggle lightly as he turned his head and gave me a small soft kiss on the cheek before he whispered again, "Well I love you more then anything in this whole world."  
I looked over at him as he leaned back into his chair. He was really the best thing in my life, next to Charlie of course. I usually wasn't very comfortable when he told me how much he loved me simply because I had still yet to tell him I loved him. All of our friends assumed that I had told him already and I had always meant to correct them when they said stuff like, "That's why you love Jake," and "You two are really in love aren't you?" but I just never did and now if I did they probably would be confused why I hadn't told him yet. Hell even I was confused it wasn't like when he said the first time wasn't the perfect time.

-----------------------  
_ ** 1 year ago**_

"Bella stop fussing!" Alice yelled as she curled another part of my hair. We had been getting ready for this date for what seemed like an entire week and all I wanted to do was scream.  
"Well maybe if you would hurry but then I would stop, seriously Alice it has been 5 hours. I'm getting tired of just sitting here doing nothing." I looked down at my watch. "Plus Jake will be here any minute."  
"Girl chill this is your one year anniversary, do you know how rare that is for teenagers to have?" Rose asked as she shoved my feet into shoes that could only be described as walking death traps.  
"Yeah Rose I think if you make me wear those I'm not even going to be able to get out of this room alive let alone go out tonight." I said she just rolled her eyes and stood up.  
"DONE!" Alice exclaimed and as if just on cue the door bell rang, "another perfect timing by me. I'll go get the door." she said practically sprinting down the stairs.  
As I stood up and tried to walk around I almost fell face first 2 times, even with Rosalie's hand holding my arm. "The key is to stand straight and to just kind of glide across the floor."  
"Have you met me?"  
"Oh man up Isabella you can handle heels for one night." I cringed at the use of my name, I knew Rose meant business when she called me "Isabella".  
"Fine but if I die I'm so coming back and haunting your ass." I pouted.

**  
2 hours later**

"OW!" the blister that had been forming on the back of my heel for the past 2 hours had finally reached the point of uncontrollable pain/  
Jake looked at me with sad eyes, "Oh sweetie why did you wear heels?" he asked as I sat down on the nearest park bench. A romantic walk through the park was good in theory but not do great when put to action.  
"It's not like I wanted to wear them, Rose practically welded them onto my feet." I complained as I rubbed my feet. Jacob laughed and then sat down and put an arm around him. I looked up at him, "I'm sorry I'm spoiling the night."  
Jake smiled wider, "You could never spoil this night." he leaned in and kissed me softly on the lips. When he pulled away he locked eyes with me and whispered, "I love you."  
I didn't say anything. I just looked at him. 1 minute had passed. Then two. His eyes became slightly more intense and sad.  
"Bella?" I didn't know what to do. He had just said the one thing I never expected and it was in a moment that I had never planned. Before this moment I always thought "I love you's" should be proclaimed in the most perfect moment. A moment where both people so desperately needed to hear it that they would do anything short to killing themselves to hear it. That's what happened in all the books I had ever read and this was SO not that kind of moment, at least not to me. But what if it was to Jake? That would mean I would have to say something, but what? I knew that I cared a lot for him but love? I'm 17 how do I know what love is? How do I know if what I'm feeling is love? Should I just say it so he feels better? I was so confused.  
"Bella?" he asked again.  
"I…I…" I tried to say it but the words would not form on my tongue, "Ok."  
His eyes became wide, "Ok? That's it? I say I love you and you say ok?" Jake asked sounding hurt and angry all at the same time.  
"Jake I don't really know what to say." I answered truthfully.  
"I love you too is usually the normal response." Jake said standing up looking down at me.  
I stood up so I didn't have to look up at his hurt eyes, "I just don't know how I feel. I know that's not what you want to hear but it's the truth. I like you a lot and I care about you more then anyone in my entire life. It's just… how do you know?" I asked.  
"What?"  
"How do you know that you love me?"  
Jake shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know, I just do."  
I nodded, "Ok, well I'm just not sure I'm there quite yet," I looked at him with sad eyes, "I'm sorry."  
His eyes softened and he stepped toward me and put his hands on my hips, "It's ok. I overreacted. I guess I just had this picture in my head of me saying it and you being so happy and you saying it back to me."  
"I am happy you said it. Jake you have no idea how happy. It's just when I say it I want it to be 100% true and right now I'm not sure it is." I paused, "Man I'm sounding like such a bitch right now."  
He laughed lightly, "Your not a bitch, it's ok, really. When you are ready to say it then you can say it. You don't have to say it now." he kissed my forehead then smiled down at me, "You hungry?"  
I smiled back at him, "Starved." and with that we headed down the parks path, with Jakes armed wrapped around me. All of a sudden I was hit with a fit of giggles.  
"What?" Jake asked smiling at my all of a sudden need to laugh.  
"I guess I really can spoil this night." I laughed remembering our previous conversation. Jake laughed too.

I smiled at the memory as I stared into Jacob's smiling face. He really was the best boyfriend a girl could ask for. But even as I stared at him I couldn't help but notice Edward Masen on the other side of the cafeteria, looking at me, and only me. In that moment I felt the breath leave my body and my eyes locked with his.

* * *

**OK so I'm probably not the best at writing J/B scenes, but I'll work on it. **

**Coming next: More E/B interaction. **

**Review Please!! I HEART FEEDBACK!!!**


End file.
